


If Rogers Didn't Know Barnes Killed Howard and Maria, Why Didn't He Say Anything About Hydra's Involvement?

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Essays, Meta, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: Just some thoughts on the fact that Rogers supposedly only knew Hydra was involved in the Starks' murders.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Maria Stark
Comments: 64
Kudos: 271





	If Rogers Didn't Know Barnes Killed Howard and Maria, Why Didn't He Say Anything About Hydra's Involvement?

In _Captain America: the Winter Soldier_ , it is implied that Hydra killed Howard and Maria Stark. In interviews after _Captain America: Civil War_ , the Russos have said that Rogers didn't know that Barnes had killed them. 

Now, here's the thing. If Rogers knew that Barnes had killed Howard and Maria, he's an unforgiveably bad friend to Tony, but he is a somewhat more understandably bad friend. After all, most people get a little immoral when it comes to protecting their best friends.

However, if Rogers didn't know that it was Barnes, why didn't he tell Tony? A simple (yet painful) "Tony, um, you might want to sit. down, please. So, I know Zola isn't exactly a reliable source of information, but he implied that your parents didn't die in an accident, that it was a Hydra hit" would have sufficed. So why, if not to protect his best friend, did Rogers refuse to have this conversation? Why did he withhold information that would clear Howard's legacy of being just another idiotic drunk driver? If not for Bucky's sake, why did Rogers help cover up two murders?

**Author's Note:**

> This essay isn't well-written, and I will likely rewrite it at some point.
> 
> The comments are moderated to keep trolls away from readers and my patience. Thank you for understanding. :)


End file.
